Palazzo dei Priori
by naku-gl
Summary: Edward, qui croit Bella morte, est à Volterra, il attend le bon moment pour montrer la brillance de sa peau après que les Volturis aient refusé sa requête. OS pour le moment ! Edward POV


Eh bien voila, j'ai enfin osé écrire à mon tour !! Et au final, je suis assez fière de moi !! ;) J'ai bien aimé être dans la peau d'Edward !!

oh ... D'ailleurs: Les personnages et l'histoire de Twilight (ou New moon !!) ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephenie Meyer !!! (comme vous le savez tous !!)

J'espère que vous aller aimer et surtout que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !!

Au j'avais oublié: je suis désolée pour les paroles ... ce ne sont surement pas les même que dans le livre, je ne les ai pas en français, alors je suis obligée de les traduire !! Du coup elles doivent différées ...

* * *

**Palazzo dei Priori** - Point de vue d'Edward

J'enlevai ma chemise blanche. Enfin, blanche, elle l'avait été, il y a quelques mois, quand je l'avais enfilée. Alice serait outragée de voir l'état de mes vêtements. Mais cela m'importait peu. Plus rien ne m'importait depuis que j'avais laissé Bella dans la forêt. Depuis que je l'avais abandonnée.

Les cloches sonnèrent, Midi. Je ne réagis pas au son, c'était une des facultés des vampires, pouvoir garder une position absolument immobile, mais j'entendis des enfants pleurer et en vis certains se couvrir les oreilles. Les humains … J'avais perdu l'habitude de leur réaction, m'étant totalement isolé, tel un ermite, m'éloignant de toute vie, durant les 7 derniers mois.

Je me souvins de Bella, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, dans la forêt. ‟Edward !" Avait-elle crié en essayant de me suivre. Mais aujourd'hui, ce cri m'apparu plus réel, bien que lointain.

_J'arrive, Bella_. Lui promis-je. Même si je savais cette promesse impossible à tenir. Impossible. Je n'irai surement jamais au même endroit ou les personnes comme elle – ceux qui avaient une âme – allaient, le paradis, contrairement aux créatures monstrueuses comme moi. Malgré ce que Carlisle pensait, nous étions destinés aux enfers. Une part de moi voulait croire aux convictions de mon père. Je voulais revoir Bella, et croire mon mentor était la seule façon d'y arriver.

Les cloches retentirent, me sortant de ma réflexion. La place autour de moi commençait à se remplir, il y avait de plus en plus de monde… Bien ! Ils ne pourront pas résister … Ils me tueront … Bien ! _Bella, j'arrive, je t'aime._

Une nouvelle fois les cloches tintèrent, une famille se tenait non loin de moi, éclairée par les rayons du soleil – ceux qui, bientôt, dévoileront ma peau scintillante – l'homme tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Un bébé. A cause de moi, Bella n'aurait jamais d'enfant, n'aurait jamais la vie qu'elle méritait, la vie que je voulais qu'elle ait. La fille la plus âgée leva un doigt dans ma direction, la faible lumière commençait à refléter sur mon torse nu.

Un autre son de cloche fit dériver mes pensées vers Bella. Bella, si seulement j'avais accepté de la transformer … Après tout, une part de moi voulait la transformer … Une grande part de moi, pour être sincère … Non ! C'était égoïste, je ne devais même pas penser aux possibilités que j'avais eut de transformer Bella. Bella ne devait pas perdre son âme. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser que j'aurais pu lui voler son âme.

Au nouveau son de cloche, je fermais les yeux, laissant mes bras le long de mon corps, tel une statue. Je devais avoir l'air de dormir. Je souris en me rappelant mon amour endormie. La première fois que j'étais entré dans sa chambre, cette première nuit ou je l'avais observée dormir, cette nuit ou j'avais cru que mon cœur s'était réveillé – dans les deux sens de la phrase, Bella et mon organe – quand je l'avais entendu dire mon nom dans son sommeil.

Mes pensées ne quittaient pas Bella alors que la cloche sonnait à nouveau. Je revoyais Bella au milieu de la clairière, éblouie par ma peau. Depuis le début, elle avait été surprenante. Alors qu'elle aurait du être terrifiée, elle avait laissé ses doigts courir le long de mon bras scintillant. Un sourire toujours sur mon visage, je me souvenais du rythme de ses battements de cœur – la plus incroyable des mélodies – quand je m'étais penché et que j'avais appuyé doucement mon oreille contre sa poitrine. Comme un écho de mon souvenir, les cloches retentirent.

La nuit qui avait suivie ce magnifique rendez-vous – et accessoirement notre premier baiser – j'avais encore une fois écouté Bella parler. Mon sourire s'intensifia de plus belle alors que je revoyais la scène. ‟Je t'aime, Edward." A mon nom, j'eu encore l'impression de l'entendre crier au loin.

_Je serais bientôt avec toi, ma Bella, Très bientôt !_ Le huitième coup de cloche carillonnait mais je n'entendais que Bella. ‟Edward, non !" Un souvenir me vint alors. Bella et moi dans son salon, regardant Roméo et Juliet, quand je lui avais fait part de mes intentions pour le jour ou elle mourrait. Je lui répondis. _Si ma Bella, si. On sera enfin ensemble. Je ne te quitterai plus. Je pourrais à jamais rester avec toi_ _!_

Je sentais légèrement la lumière brillante chauffer ma peau. Le moment fatidique approchait, comme un coup de feu donnant le départ d'une course, la cloche retentit à la même seconde. Mon visage reprit son expression de statue.

‟Edward, regardes moi !" _Je te vois ma Bella, j'arrive. S'il vous plait Dieu, laissez moi la rejoindre !_

Neuvième coup de cloches, plus que trois, c'était le moment, ils auraient le temps de me tuer avant le dernier coup de midi.

Je souris légèrement en levant mon pied droit pour effectuer le pas qui m'amènerait totalement dans la lumière. Mais brusquement, quelque chose s'écrasa contre mon corps, j'attrapai mon projectile.

Au dixième son de cloche, j'ouvris les yeux lentement afin de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, puis les baissais avec une légère surprise. ‟Incroyable" mon ton était à la fois étonné et amusé. ‟Carlisle avait raison." J'étais très heureux d'avoir tord, ça n'arrivait pas souvent, même jamais.

D'une voix à peine audible, Bella dit mon nom. Hypnotisé par la vision de mon amour, je n'entendis pas la suite de sa phrase.

J'étais stupéfait. Bella, ma Bella, avec moi, dans mes bras. MA Bella.

Sa douce joue était toujours aussi chaude contre ma peau froide de ma main.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon torse, son sang parcourir ses veines, ses poumons se remplir d'air … Comme lorsqu'elle était vivante.

Les cloches sonnèrent mais je ne fis pas attention, je l'avais finalement rejoinds, enfer ou paradis, peu importe.

‟Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point c'était rapide." Méditais-je. ‟Je n'ai rien senti, ils sont bons !" Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mes lèvres contre ses cheveux.

J'étais estomaqué, elle sentait tellement bon, autant que dans mes souvenirs. Une seule phrase me vint en tête, la réplique de Roméo face à Juliette morte dans le tombeau.

‟La mort qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine n'a pas encore eu le pouvoir sur ta beauté." Murmurai-je.

Le dernier coup de midi retentit, une partie de mon cerveau se demandait pourquoi j'entendais toujours les cloches, mais j'étais trop concentré sur la brulure qui rageait dans ma gorge pour y prêter plus attention.

‟Tu sens exactement pareil qu'avant." La sensation de soif ne s'éteindrait donc jamais ? Comme un éternel rappel de la créature que j'étais. ‟Donc peut être que c'est l'enfer. Cela m'est égal, je le prends."

‟Je ne suis pas morte. Et toi non plus ! S'il te plait Edward, on doit se déplacer." Me dit Bella tout en essayant de se libérer de mon étreinte, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. ‟Ils ne doivent pas être loin !"

Poliment je lui demandais ‟De quoi parles tu ?"

‟Nous ne sommes pas morts, pas encore !" J'entendis brusquement de nombreuses voix, ou plutôt pensées, c'était vrai, ils étaient tout près.

_Demitri trouve toujours ses proies._

_Il est là. Simplement avec une humaine, ce sera facile de le ramener._

_Aro va être ravi._

‟Mais nous devons partir avant que les Volturis -" Sans laisser le temps à Bella de finir, je la tirai vivement, la ramenant plus profondément dans l'ombre et la fis pivoter pour que son dos repose contre le mur de briques. Faisant face à la ruelle ou Felix et Demitri arrivaient, je me tins devant Bella, les bras ouvert, la protégeant.

* * *

Alors ???

J'ai bien fait d'essayer ???

Donnez moi votre avis !!!

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**


End file.
